Phantom Warrior
Phantom Warriors (Phantoms on mobile versions) are spectral warriors that appear in the Shadowmoon mini-campaign in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Overview Specters of ancient warriors... their cold presence snuffs the life out of the living. Phantom Warriors can be treated as more powerful versions of Ghosts, with much more health and the same ability to completely ignore all physical attacks. In addition to this, simply being in their vicinity deals damage to non-undead units: 1 damage per 0.1 second to heroes, and 3 damage per 0.1 second to the others. Militia Barracks will die in moments, while other soldiers can last a bit longer, but of course that does not stop the Phantom Warrior from using his sword to cleave them out. Being incorporeal creatures, Phantom Warriors are immune to Scorched Earth (they only take damage from the initial meteors) and do not leave corpses for Necromancer Towers to use. Strategy *Archmage Towers are essential to stop them because of the high magical damage of the mages. Build multiple Archmages on the path that Phantom Warriors tend to take, and buy the Critical Mass upgrade for them to deal extra damage. The Twister spell is also a good way to slow the Phantoms down, as well as clear Ghosts out of the way. * All undead units are immune to Death Aura, so they can block for quite a while, although most of them cannot directly damage them. On iOS, Skeleton Knights still take damage from it, which is a bug. * Phantom Warriors are immune to most of the ground-based attacks, including Pestilence and Scorched Earth (because they deal physical damage), but are still affected by DWAARP's Furnace Blast ability. They can also be stunned by artilleries' Shock and Awe star upgrade, making DWAARP quite useful when dealing with other enemies along with them. * Tribal Axethrowers's Totems of Spirits can disable the Death Aura, enabling Barracks to stall them for a little longer. The player should note that Phantom Warriors are immune to Arterial Strike. They are still vulnerable to Sneak Attack but only if it's an instant kill, regular Sneak Attacks deal no damage. * Lucrezia's Drain Life and Cloak abilities - as well as her standard attack - can also damage Phantom Warriors, so use her to tank any of them that leak away from your Mage towers, as she has high armor and moderate health (in addition to Life Drain). Be aware that Phantom's Death Aura can still harm Lucrezia. * Alric's spiked armor can damage and kill Phantom Warriors, including the death aura. Use Alric to block and kill if no other option is left. * Sha'tra can damage Phantom Warriors, however, he will not last long against them in single combat. * Cronan, Captain Blackthorne, and Saitam cannot harm them. Apparently Cronan cannot use Deep Lash on them. * Mirage's Shadow Dance and Lethal Strike deal True Damage to them. * Dante's Relic of Power can remove their immunity (exept for the Steam version) and his Holy Grenade can stop their death aura to give your troops a very good advantage against them. Related Achievements I SEE DEAD PEOPLE Defeat 6 Phantom Warriors before they harm any soldier with their aura of death. Appearances * Desecrated Grove * Dusk Chateau Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Enemies Category:Armored Enemies